pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Magician Tricks
'1st Level' Discombobulation ''(Illu.) The magician disarms the selected trap. ''Hat Trick ''(Illu.) Upon using this trick, the magician must target either an ally or an enemy. The spell then triggers a random 1st level spell selected by the GM. It will almost always be beneficial to the magician, for instance, when targetting an ally it will be some kind of buff or if they are low on life, a healing spell, but it will never be a healing spell if they are at full Hit Points. Likewise, when targetting an enemy, it will be an offensive or deterimental spell, but for example, on enemies immune to petrification, it will never be flesh to stone. The only difference however, is that all saves are replaced with a Will save to disbelieve. ''Feral Smoke, Lesser ''(Illu.) When invoked this summons a medium animal or magical beast of the magicians selecting; this creature has the incorporeal sub-type, therefore it attacks against touch AC; It may use it's abilities, but the DC is decreased by one half, and a Will save to disbelieve using the DC for this spell(not reduced by half) is permitted. Also, whenever the creature attacks, it invokes a will save to disbelieve. If the target of the attack succeeds this will save, he instead takes non-lethal damage. ''Minor Illusion ''(Illu.) You take the form of an inconspicuous object, granting you a +30 circumstance bonus to disguise checks until you move. ''Mirror Image (Illu.) As ''mirror image. ''Nightfire ''(Illu.) A blue flame inflicts 1d4 fire damage per caster level. (Max 10d4) to one target. A will save to disbelieve negates. ''Reading ''(Illu.) Grants one subject a luck bonus on all rolls of +2. This is a swift action. ''Unknown Assailant (Illu.) Summons a 2 HD invisible stalker to attack a creature for 1d4 rounds. '2nd Level' Ageless Image ''(Illu.) The caster appears to be any age of his choice. ''Card Trick ''(Illu.) Upon using this trick, the Magician selects one ally and one enemy, then draws 1d6 cards. The ally is then healed by the face value of all hearts cards, has his AC increased for 2 rounds by the face value of all diamonds cards, the enemy takes damage equal to the face value of all spades cards, and has his AC reduced by the face value of all clubs cards for two rounds. If a joker is drawn, these values are reversed. This is not subject to any saves or spell resistance. ''Chaos Rain (Illu.) One subject is struck by 1d12 beams of light inflicting 1d4 damage(+1 per caster level. ''Max +10) for each beam. A will save may be made to disbelieve. ''Expale ''(Illu.) The magician spends 1 round compressing his primary weapon between his hands. When his weapon has entirely disappeared from his hands, he is considered unarmed. Upon his next turn he extends his hand and selects one target. His weapon then suddenly emerges from the enemy's chest, inflicting critical weapon damage, and stunning the target for 1 round. This spell is not subject to saves or damage reduction. ''Fearblade (Illu.) One weapon is enchanted to cause any subject struck by it for the next 4 turns to become frightened. A will save to disbelieve negates the fear effect. Hat Trick II (Illu.) Like ''Hat Trick, but a 2nd level spell. ''Vanishing Trick (Illu.) As invisibility. Volatile Critters (Illu.) Animates one tiny or smaller object that is mentally controlled by the Magician. This object can be detonated at will as a free action for 1d4 per caster level + 1d4 for each size category. (Fine = 1d4; Diminutive = 2d4; Tiny = 3d4). While animated, the object has a +16 bonus; +12; +8 bonus to stealth respectively. Reflex halves the damage of the critter's explosion. '3rd Level' Animation ''(Illu.) You create an animated ally from a pile of weapons and armor. This ally has the same equipment slots as a normal humanoid with two arms, two legs, and a head. It has the attack power of a Rogue with 18 strength whose level is equal to the Caster Level of the Magician -4. It's HP is equal to the total HP of the equipment being used, starting with the item with the most HP, and it cannot be healed. It has construct traits, and saves equal to a construct whose HD is equal to the caster level of the magician -4. ''Copycat ''(Illu.) The magician copies the last spell or abiltity used by the target, however the Save DCs use the magician's formula and are changed into will saves to disbelieve. ''Hat Trick III (Illu.) Like ''Hat Trick, but a 3rd level spell. ''Facemaker''' (Illu.) The caster can appear to look like anyone they wish, as long as they have seen them once, or have an image of the person. 'Feral Smoke '(Illu.) Like ''Feral Smoke, Lesser ''but a small or large animal or magical beast. '''Incapacitate (Illu.) One subject is drained for 1d8 strength and dexterity (Min. 1). And has an AC penalty of 1d8 for 1d6 rounds. A will save to disbelieve negates this. Prismatic Missiles ''(Illu.) The magician fires 1d3 missiles at a target. He rolls 1d8 for each missile. If he rolls 1; it is a red missile and inflicts 20 fire damage; If he rolls 2, it is orange and inflicts 40 acid damage; If he rolls 3, it is yellow and deals 80 electricity damage; If he rolls 4, it is green, and poisons him (fail to save: death); If he rolls 5, it is blue, and petrifies the target; If he rolls 6, it is indigo and causes insanity; If he rolls 7, it is violet and sends the target to a random plane; If he rolls an 8, he rerolls and gets an additional missile. A will save must be made on each missile to disbelieve it, this negates the effect of each missile the target successfully saves against. ''Unblinking Eyes (Illu.) Caster is granted Arcane Sight, Darkvision, and Immunity to Blindness effects for 1 hour per caster level. '4th Level' Card Trick, Greater ''(Illu.) Like ''Card Trick, ''except 2d6+4 cards are drawn. ''Ceaseless Torment ''(Illu.) Target is engulfed in a living nightmare, causing him to lose turns. He must make a will save to disbelieve two times in a row to break this spell (Or get dispelled). Each turn the DC increases by 1; As long as the target is trapped within this nightmare, he is considered stunned. This is a mind-affecting ability. ''Dance of Swords ''(Illu.) One sword per two caster levels appear to float in a circle around a target. These swords then turn to point their blade to the intended target and all impale it at once, this requires a ranged touch attack roll. The threat range is increased by 1 per sword. The swords inflict 1d8 damage each. A will save can be made to disbelieve this attack. ''Dreadful Horror (Illu.) Causes one creature per two caster levels to become panicked. Will negates. Full Moon (Illu.) Forces all shapeshifters into their beast forms in 100 feet. Hat Trick IV (Illu.) Like ''Hat Trick, but a 4th level spell. ''Pain Mirror (Illu.) One subject is enchanted with a magical mirror that reflects all pain it receives to the inflicter. The inflicter can make a will save to disbelieve this pain. This lasts for 1d4 rounds. Glamour (Illu.) One subject is dazed for 2d6 rounds. A will save negates. Any damage dealt to the subject breaks this spell. '5th Level' Baleful Moonlight ''(Illu.) all creatures in 30 feet of the targeted square have their Spell Resistance decreased by an amount equal to your caster level +10. This spell is not subject to spell resistance. A will save can be made to negate it. ''Dementing Prism (Illu.) Subject is drained for 1d6 Intelligence and 1d6 Wisdom (Min. 1). They take 1d6+4 damage per round. Two successful will saves in a row negate this effect. One can be made each round. Hat Trick V (Illu.) Like ''Hat Trick, but a 5th level spell. ''Feral Smoke, Greater ''(Illu.) Like ''Feral Smoke, Lesser ''but a tiny or huge animal or magical beast. ''Applause (Illu.) One subject is granted a +1 bonus to their caster level for every four levels of the magician. This lasts for 1d4 rounds. Only one character can have this bonus at a time. Megalith ''(Illu.) Causes one subject to believe they are crushed by a massive stone, rendering them unconscious unless they make a will save to disbelieve. ''Physical Double (Illu.) Creates a 100% real simulacrum of the target. This simulacrum is controlled by the magician. It has Hit Points, Physical Melee or Ranged Damage, Saves, and Armor class indentical to the copied subject. (except for those granted by class features and other buffs.) It however does not retain any class features, feats, skills, or abilities of the target. Ruby Sphere (Illu.) One subject is engulfed in a ruby sphere of light. Until they make a will save to disbelieve. They are continuously dealt 1d2 Wisdom and Intelligence damage (Min. 1). '6th Level ''Aegis of Doves ''(Illu.) A wall of 6d8 illusory doves surround the magician, granting him total concealment. Each attack or spell that would be made against him has a 70% chance to be negated. Each time a spell or attack is negated, one of the doves (per hit) vanishes. This lasts until his doves are all gone. You cannot use Aegis of Doves while under the effect of it. '''''Boon of Blood (Illu.) One subject is granted an Insight bonus to attack rolls of +10, an Insight bonus to dexterity of +8, and a lifetap ability added to his attacks, healing him for 1d6 HP whenever he makes a physical attack. The enchanted subject loses the ability to use spells, tricks or other abilities while in this form. Extraplanar Echo ''(Illu.) Unless a will save to disbelieve the horrid sounds is successful, one target is severely cripped. Not only do they become frightened, but all offensive spells that hit them are considered to be maximized, beneficial spells are minimized and their spell resistance is decreased by 28. This spell is not subject to spell resistance. Creatures immune to mind-affecting effects are still affected by this spell. ''Grandeur (Illu.) ''One target is granted a misc. bonus to Charisma equal to 1/2 of your caster level for 1 hour. ''Hat Trick VI (Illu.) Like ''Hat Trick, but a 6th level spell. ''Prismatic Armor (Illu.) As prismatic wall except one-sided on one subject with 1/2 effectiveness. Storm Rod ''(Evo.) This is the only, non-illusion spell in the magician's arsenal. When cast, this fires a rod of electricity in a 60 ft. line inflicting 1d6 electricity damage per caster level (Maximum 22d6) and 6d8 bludgeoning damage to the first target. ''Telekinesis (Illu.) As ''telekinesis. ''Weird (Illu.) As Weird.